United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces and department of the United States Navy. It is responsible for providing force projection from the sea. They are featured in every Battlefield game except Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield Heroes,'' and Battlefield Hardline'' Battlefield 1942 The USMC first appeared in Battlefield 1942 with engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Kits The USMC kits in Battlefield 1942 are almost identical to the other factions but uniquely having the M1 Garand exclusively. Scout Equipment: *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *Colt M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Anti-Tank Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic Equipment *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *ExpPack Vehicles *Willys MB *M3A1 *M4 Sherman *M7 Priest *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *LCVP *Elco 80 *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *Fletcher-class destroyer Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the USMC returns this time engaging against the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a tank top, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits The USMC kits are almost Identical to the US Army. However they are issued a shotgun and a Bolt-action Rifle, similar to the MACV Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the default playable three factions. They engage against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Songhua Stalemate *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *FuShe Pass *Operation Blue Pearl *Dragon Valley' *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun ''(Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) *Road To Jalalabad Player Kits Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the United States Marine Corps appear in the multiplayer of the game. They are one of four factions in the game. They are allied with the European Union and fight both the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army. Engagements Against the MEC *Backstab *Deadly Pass *Full Frontal *The Nest *The Black Gold Engagements Against the PLA *Bridge Too Far *Frost Bite *Honor *Little Big Eye *Hidden *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge Player Kits Assault *M4 Carbine with M203 *M92F *Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Sniper *M95 *M92F *GPS *ANPQ Laser Designator *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Spec Ops *MP5-N *M92F *C4 *Knife *XM84 Stun Grenade Engineer *SPAS-12 *M92F *SMAW *Blowtorch Repair Kit *Anti-Vehicle Mine Support *M249 SAW *M92F *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Vehicles Light Vehicles *DPV *HMMWV *Snowmobile *Gun Van *Civilian Car *Civilian Truck LAVs/Tanks *M1A2 Abrams *M6 Linebacker *LAV-300 Helicopters *AH-64D *UH-60L *AH-6J Naval Craft *S-26 *RIB Emplacements *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Mk 19 *Command Computer Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige-colored uniforms. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea (1943) Player Kits Vehicles Light Vehicle *Willys MB Tank *Sherman Naval Vessels Aircraft *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell Emplacements *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the USMC is pitted against the Russian Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. The modern Marines all use the same character model as the US Army's Assault kit model from multiplayer. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States Marine Corps are seen fighting the Russian Army. Engagments with RFG *Strike at Karkand *Gulf of Oman *Sharqi Peninsula *Basra *Dragon Valley *Dalian Plant* *Mashtuur City *Myanmar Battlefield 3 Singeplayer In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction. The player controls Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn of Misfit Squad, in the single-player campaign. He is controlled in most singleplayer missions, in an effort against the Iranian People's Liberation and Resistance, in the year 2014. They eventually come into a quick skirmish with the Russian Paratroop, the VDV, in the mission Rock and a Hard Place. Within the campaign they also control another Marine, but in the 1st Tank Battalion. His name is Jonathan Miller and is playable in two missions of the single-player missions. Within both of these missions, he is on his way to assist Misfit within their task in the heart of Tehran. He fights only the PLR faction in these segments. Notable Personnel *Haymaker **Joseph Brady *1st Marine Division **1st Reconnaissance Battalion ***Misfit Unit ****Misfit 1-3 *****Henry Blackburn *****David Montes *****Christian Matkovic *****Steve Campo *****Quinton Cole *****Jack Chaffin ****Misfit 1-4 *1st Tank Battalion **Anvil 3-1 ***Jonathan Miller ***Ingham **Anvil 3-2 **Anvil 3-3 Misfit Squad's Engagements with the PLR and VDV 1st Tank Battalion's Engagements with the PLR Weapons Used These are all the weapons that appear in the Battlefield 3 campaign. Most if not all of these weapons can be obtained from the beginning of the level or from dead Marines. The M67 Grenade is the standardized grenade of the Marines throughout the campaign. The M224 is also shown as the standardized mortar launcher in Operation Guillotine. Other weapons can be obtained, though, from fallen enemies. Assault Rifles Carbines Handguns Heavy Machine Guns Launchers Light Machine Guns Personal Defense Weapons Shotguns Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles Vehicles Used Throughout the Battlefield 3 campaign, a variety of vehicles are used. For light vehicles, the USMC is shown operating the HMMWV and the Growler ITV. While only shown during Thunder Run, the USMC are also known to operate a Logistics Vehicle System. For an MBT, the US are shown operating the M1 Abrams. The Light Attack Vehicle of the USMC is the LAV-25 and the major land transportation system being the AAV-7A1. In Thunder Run, the USMC is shown operating the AH-1Z Viper as the main Attack Helicopter. The AH-6J Little Bird is seen to be the Scout chopper of choice throughout the singleplayer campaign. The UH-1Y Venom is the Marines main method of Air Transport. Again in Thunder Run, the F/A-18E Super Hornet is shown to be the USMC's main jet. The A-10 Thunderbolt II is shown multiple times to be the USMC's main close-air support jet of choice. The B-1B Lancer is shown to be the bomber of choice, exclusively in Thunder Run. Ground Vehicles Light vehicles LAV/MBT Helicopters Fixed-Wing Aircraft File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|US Marines await orders before/during Operation Swordbreaker File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines searching an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR Sniper engages them Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USMC are fighting against the Russian Army. They are featured on every single map included in the base game and the expansions. Their voices are provided by Roger Murray, Nicholas Muller, Jason Naso, Scott Mayland, Nareg Aslanian, Kyle Heatherly, Garrett Powell and Arlie Cummins. Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the faction defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 3's multiplayer mode: Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles LAV/MBT Helicopters Aircraft Naval Craft Battlefield 4 Singeplayer In Battlefield 4, the United States Marine Corps is the main protagonist's faction, and the player controls Marine Sergeant Daniel Recker of Tombstone Squad in the single-player campaign. Notable Personnel *Tombstone Squad **Daniel Recker **William Dunn **Pac **Kimble Graves *Molina *Greenland *Hawkins *Call Signs **Bloodhound **Anvil 2 Engagements In South China Sea, the USMC fights off invading PLA troops trying to board the USS Valkyrie. After Tombstone escapes the burning USS Titan and re-enters the Valkyrie, Tombstone then fights its way up to the flight deck with the help of the Marines onboard. In Singapore, the USMC stage an attack on Singapore in order to reach an airport held by the PLA that can stage attacks on the USS Valkyrie while it proceeds to Suez. The USMC stage an amphibious assault and with the help of Tombstone to destroy the airfield. In Tashgar, the USMC engages the Russian Ground Force. It is hinted that the RGF have the upper hand in the fight as the USMC has been pushed out of the airport in new town to old town. The RGF also have SAM sites under a dam in the area. With the assistance of Tombstone, the USMC manages to take down missile sites and regain air superiority. To thank Tombstone, Major Greenland sends them back to the USS Valkyrie in Suez Canal, Egypt. Engagements between the USMC and the PLA *Shanghai *South China Sea *Singapore *Kunlun Mountains *Suez Engagements between the USMC and the RGF *Baku *Tashgar Weapons Used During the campaign, Marines outside of Tombstone are represented by their multiplayer models, with and without alterations. The most common skin to appear is the Assault, sometimes with slight modifications. The Engineer also appears, with no modification, and the Support skin appears in Tashgar. Finally, the Recon skin makes two appearances -- in Singapore as part of Anvil 2, and in Tashgar where Molina uses its model with no facewrap. The Marines use either an M16A4 with no attachments or an M4 with a red dot sight. Assault Rifles Carbines Vehicles Used Ground Vehicles Light vehicles LAV/MBT Watercraft Helicopters Aircraft Multiplayer In multiplayer, the United States Marine Corps fights against both the People's Liberation Army and the Russian Ground Force. The USMC is featured as one of the default factions on most maps, the exceptions being Golmud Railway and Lancang Dam, where the RGF and PLA are engaging each other instead. The USMC is featured by default in every expansion, fighting the PLA in China Rising, Naval Strike, and Dragon's Teeth, and the RGF in Second Assault and Final Stand. Due to the choice of factions on a map being up to the server operator, the USMC can appear on any map against any other faction, including the USMC itself, if the server owner so wishes. These are the maps that the USMC fights on without server tampering USMC vs. PLA *Paracel Storm *Hainan Resort *Dawnbreaker *Flood Zone *Siege of Shanghai *Dragon Pass *Silk Road *Altai Range *Guilin Peaks *Nansha Strike *Lost Island *Wave Breaker *Operation Mortar USMC vs. RGF *Zavod 311 *Operation Locker *Gulf of Oman *Operation Firestorm *Operation Metro *Caspian Border *Operation Whiteout *Hangar 21 *Hammerhead *Giants of Karelia Soldier Camouflages By default, Marines in multiplayer are equipped with OCP camouflage, but can unlock faction specific camouflages from Battlepacks, such as UCP or MAPRAT. Camouflages like Splinter and Fire Starter receive a unique scheme for the USMC when equipped. The following are the camouflages exclusive to the USMC in Battlefield 4: Default kits The following loadouts shown below are the kit defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 4's multiplayer mode. Unlike Battlefield 3, there are no asymmetric starting weapons (and thus no faction-specific weaponry), and the starting gear and weapons are shared across all three factions, similar to Bad Company 2. Vehicles The following are vehicles available to Marines in multiplayer. Other vehicles, like the Centurion C-RAM and the LCAC, are also used by the USMC faction, but cannot be directly controlled by the player. Vehicles used by other factions can also be commandeered by Marines if they are not be operated by an enemy player. Light Vehicles Tanks Helicopters Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ships Gallery Battlefield 4 American Character Models.jpg|Battlefield 4 USMC Character Models USAssaultMulticam.png|USMC Assault render Us-engineer.png|USMC Engineer render BF4 Us support.png|USMC Support render BF4 Us recon.png|USMC Recon render Trivia General *The Marines have appeared in almost every Battlefield game to date, with the exception of Battlefield 2142 and the original Bad Company. *In every Vietnam or Modern-based game, at least one of the multiplayer characters of the USMC is African American, though Battlefield 4 is possibly an exception, with the USMC Assault's race being unspecified. *A-10 Thunderbolt II and AH-6J Little Bird are not actually used by the Marines, but by the, Air Force and Army respectively. Battlefield Vietnam *In Battlefield Vietnam the Marines are shown as being the most muscular of the factions. Battlefield 2 *Very early in Battlefield 2 (probably Alpha), the USMC looked very different & their voices were completely different as seen in this video. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, HMMWVs belonging to the USMC are actually marked "U.S. Army". This is most likely due to the same vehicle/kit models being used for both the Army and Marine forces in the game. Battlefield 3 *In the Battlefield 3 Beta, the assault class Marine was Caucasian, however, in the retail game he is African American. The Support Class was also originally Caucasian, however in the game the Support Class Marine looks Hispanic. *Certain entries on Battlelog refer to the multiplayer force as the US Army, instead of the Marines. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 are always the attackers in Rush and Squad Rush on every map. *The USMC in Battlefield 3 first-person model is the same as Blackburn's, despite their 3rd person appearance all having different gloves (with the exception of the Assault). *There was a graphical issue with the American Assault kit, as the Marine is African American in third person but he appeared Caucasian in first person view due to the skin tone of his arms. This was fixed in a later patch. Battlefield 4 *The Assault's outfit appears to be the standard Battle Dress Uniform at the time of the events of Battlefield 4, as it is worn by numerous Marines, Major Greenland, SSgt. Dunn (albeit with his own tigerstripe replacing the MultiCam), and Sergeant Recker. References Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4